Becoming Reality
by Lovemeg101
Summary: The Prequel Two girls find themselfs traped in a new life. They search for a way out but what they find out, makes them want to forget. InuyashaxOC in this story...give it a shot
1. Chapter 1: Journey to the Past

_**I own nothing related to InuYasha, and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**However the OC's Samira, Meghan, Kureno, and all the other villians I have yet to created belong to me...If you do copyright me I will have your site deleted, unless I have given you permission. OK? Are we all good now? **_

_**READ FIRST!:::: I know for a fact that some of you will read a paragragh and then go "What the Hell does this have to do with InuYasha?" NO IT'S NOT A CROSSOVER OF ANY KIND, but it will be inmortant later on in the story. Keep in mind this is a Prequel....that will probably become too long for me to call it that.**_

_**Chapter 1: Journey to the Past**_

I looked at my father in awe. His broad shoulders were draped with fine linen, that tied onto his tunic. He is Helius, Greek god of the sun, and he sits at Selene's bedside, staring with delight at my new cousin.

I let out a happy shriek, and gained my father's attention. I saw his large hands move towards me and I felt myself being picked up. I marveled over the small bundle, my cousin, that clung to her mother's warmth.

Round-cheeked and lovely, her eyes were painted a glittering green; so curious and inquisitive. Her hair was a deep brown tat curled every which way, and gleamed off of the high crystal lights of the room. The newborn's skin was a baby-soft alabaster that carried a pretty pink sprinkle.

"My beloved, Callista, this child will be named Reyna." Selene told me as she cradled her small daughter.

My father added on to her statement quickly, "She and you will be spending much time together."

Reyna is only six months younger then I, so she is the closet to my age. The next youngest is Lumor, but he is 437 years old , and tends to act high and mighty. "Too important to play with _babies_" He says.

Soon Reyna's diaper cloth was tied in place , and she was placed in her sleeping basket. "Selene, Helius, she is quiet." I address my father and aunt by their own names, as is the custom.

When she is a year old, Reyna stands at the end of her mother's bed smiling, waiting.

I found myself watching her at these times. She goes by her namesake perfectly, peaceful.

Never making too much noise, and always at her mother's side, my cousin doesn't look nor talk to other's unless addressed. Even then she talks only a little, content with being coddled by Selene. Reyna is…strange, compared to the rest of us.

(Reyna's POV)

Selene woke me early today

I am accustomed to waking up at the same time as the mortals that live down on Earth. And sleeping while Selene made her daily trip, blanketing the skies so the mortals could see the night's stars.

But today, it seems someone else is doing my mother's job, because is standing above me, her face seems distraught. I knew not of what though.

Selene picked me up and cradled me in her arms, as she did when I was a newborn.

That's when I saw Helius standing in my doorway, holding Callista to him tightly. Callista looked at me with deep brown eyes that danced with rage, and turned her head sharply, letting her dark waves swirl around her. I felt my throat tighten, and held back a sob.

Callista, with her dark complexion and nonstop movement, was the only person that I see on a regular basis other then mother, but she didn't like me all too much. She told me once that because my father was a mortal, that I was not suppose to live on Mt. Olympus, and that was why the Elders always looked down upon me. I don't understand that though, because her mother was mortal who died giving birth to her, and the Elder's look at us the same, I thought.

Selene and Helius took us to the sacred temple of Chronos. The steps were paved in gold, making them glow dimly in the darkness.

The gates opened slowly when we reached the top, and my mother looked behind us before following her bother into the temple.

Moments later I was looking into the face of the Elder, Chronos, God of time.

I grew more tense, and I was sure that my nervousness could be seen by all of Olympus. My thoughts turned to Callista. 'Did she fell the same as I, or had she known that we were going to meet Chronos.'

"We have come. Now, can you help us?" Helius's voice seemed strained and tired, this is something I had not heard from my uncle, and it surprised me greatly. 'Why were we here?'

Chronos nodded and beckoned us to a large stone plate.

"Place the children here." His voice was commanding and Selene placed me in the center of the stone, Callista followed.

My mother looked worried, "What is it that you are going to do?"

Chronos spoke boldly to Selene. "I will send them into the future where a time where talk of the prophecy does not exist."

"What Prophecy?" Callista asked.

Helius looked calmer then when he had before and answered his daughter, "We were told that the two of you will choose wither mortals are the dominant species on earth, or demons."

"And some my use that against. Chronos said that he would help."

I listened carefully to the conversation, not understanding it's full meaning.

A load noise startled us all, and Selene and Helius hid me and Callista from the door's view. "Hurry!", Helius shouted, 'They have arrived!"

I felt a tight grip on my hand and I looked over. "Callista." I whispered. Callista's face was one of terror, and that led me to realize how serious this situation was.

_Then…two sickening sounds were heard, and echoed throughout the entire temple._

_Helius and Selene both turned their heads and held in a breath. Callista and Reyna both lay on the large, carved, stone their bodies limp and mangled._

_Selene let out a scream of anguish and fell to her knees._

_Helius made no sound nor movement, but stood still and looked directly at the young girls. A dull glow wrapped itself around their bodies and lifted their spirits into the sky._

_Chronos looked at the sun and the moon. "Their spirits will find a time where they will be safe, and will be reborn then."_

"_Will we see them again?" Helius questioned over the sobs of his sister. Chronos made no change in expression, but simply walked deeper into the temple, "That is not for me to know." _

_With that he left Selene and Helius to encounter the outside terror themselves…_

**-500 Years Later…U.S.A, Minnesota. June 17th 2008-**

(Samira's POV)

Our feet pounded the concrete pavement, running from the rain that had started to fall so suddenly, we had not made it a block before we were soaked. As we turned onto another street, our targeted destination came into view, and we picked up speed.

Moments later Meghan was jamming her key into her front door, and we were scrambling into the house.

I bent over , putting my hands on my knees , panting slightly. I glanced over at Meghan only to find her doing the same, before slipping off my shoes leaving wet prints on the tile floor.

"I told you two it was going to rain, now put your clothes in the washer before you catch cold." Meghan's mom scolded, from the top of the stairs making me role my eyes.

Meghan grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs, only to push me into her room

.

"What the hell!" I yelled from behind the now closed door. "Change and give me your

clothes." Meghan's muffled voice replied.

I sighed and put on a clean tank top, and loose night pants.

I opened the door after, to find my friend leaning against the wall, dressed now in sweats and an over sized t-shirt. A towel was wrapped promptly around her head drying her hair. An extra one was in her hands.

We traded, my wet clothing for her dry towel. Meghan turned swiftly and walked torwards her laundry room.

I walked back into the familiar bedroom, took the remote from off the dresser, clicked _power_, and sat down on the carpeted floor. The T.V., which I had anticipated to turn on, was blank.

With a slight groan, I rose to find the problem.

(Meghan's POV)

A smile was brought to my face when I walked into my bedroom.

I leaned on my door frame, and watched as Samira crawled underneath my desk, with the T.V. plug in hand. "Find anything down there?" I was replied by a load thump, and

Samira rubbing the top of her head.

I let a small giggle escape my lips, only to have my friend glare at me. "What? It's not my fault."

"Whatever!" The pain had obviously subsided.

Samira got up and grabbled the controller from the desk and turned my T.V. on, letting it engulf the room in a dull glow. "Where's InuYasha?" Samira asked.

"Right here." I replied placing both hands on my heart. Samira raised an eyebrow. "I think you're a little confused, cause I _know_ you don't think that InuYasha would choose _you_ over _me._" "Actually, I do" "In. Your. Dreams." I smiled and headed to where the DVD was. "I plan on that."

We both laughed, and I tossed Samira the DVD case. "Here, I'm going to go make us some popcorn" "MmHm"

I left the room, and walked upstairs. Passing the living room I found my mom sleeping on the couch, and my five year old brother playing with his _'hot wheel' _toy cars. "Hi, Tanner" My bother looked up at me. "I'm not Tanner1" He laughed. I took a step into the kitchen, and grabbed a popcorn packet from the counter. "Then who are you?" "I don't know!"

I smiled, placed the bag in the microwave and pressed start.

"Meghan?" I turned slightly to the left to find Tanner looking at me questionly. "Yeah?"

"Who's Kureno?"

I moved towards him and looked down. "A character from Fruits Basket." I answered remembering a favorite manga.

'_But how does he know that name?' I thought looking confused._

"Oh, well he was looking for you and Samira were gone."

I thought for a moment. "Who…Kureno?"

"Yeah he came into my room and asked where you guys were." Tanner explained

"Oh…" I smiled, "Thank you for telling me." Tanner nodded and left the kitchen.

'_Kureno' I shook Tanner's conversation from my mind when the microwave went off. 'Kureno is probably the name of his new imaginary friend' I concluded taking the now popped bag of popcorn downstairs._

When I reached my bedroom I found the door wide open, and Samira laying on the ground with her back facing me.

I dropped the popcorn bag onto the dresser and walked over to her. "C'mon. Get your lazy ass up."

Samira made no hint of moving so I kicked her slightly, and she rolled over with her back on the floor.

"Oh, My God." I whispered, and dropped to my knees. Samira was blue in the face, and she wasn't breathing.

I shook her, and held her limp body in my arms, calling her name.

'_Help' _

The thought came and left my mind quickly as I rose and turned swiftly to the door, only to fall right back down.

In my doorway stood a tall pale man. His dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and his beady eyes looked at me hard. Most unusual was the armor he had on, which resembled that of an old time samari.

"W-Who ar…" I couldn't complete my sentence, my fear had got to me.

"My name is Kureno." The man stated. My mind flashed to the conversation with my brother.

I backed up slowly, and bumped into something soft. For a moment my gaze left Kureno, and fell to Samira. Confidence and hatred swarmed trough me.

"What Did You Do To Her!" I screamed with rage.

"I only granted her what her heart wanted most, just as I will do for you."

My eyes widened as Kureno's hand started to glow a brilliant green, and he lifted it torwards me.

Then my mind went black….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Samira stood still, surrounded by a thick fog.

Involuntarily she inhaled do to lack of breath. Her throat became blocked, causing her eyes to water, as she held her throat and tried to cough the poison out.

This process went on to the point where she felt herself blacking out. The mist was lifted, and Samira found herself gasping for clean air. She gained her breath, but lost what little light there had been. The darkness made her head clouded. She swayed, and felt the light-headedness take over.

"Samira!"

Her mouth opened to scream, but no sound came.

"Samira...Oh God!"

The voice echoed around her as she turned to find the source.

'Meghan'. Her name crossed Samira's mind for the briefest moment, before a green light engulfed her. Falling back to the ground, Samira let darkness once again cloud her mind...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dizziness.

Pain

Fright

Calmness...These emotions, and felling over came Samira when she regained consciousness.

For a moment, a swell of wind lay beneath her, before her back collided with the ground. She yelped in pain, and twisted her body roughly onto her stomach, taking sharp intakes of breath in desperate need to reduce the waves of pain surging through her.

When she finally was able to move normally again, Samira looked her surroundings. Trees. Bushed. Grass.

"A forest?" While that thought was obvious, it came out questionable. Everything around the young girl seemed to be...animated.

As her thoughts started to dwell on the reasoning behind this, they were interrupted by a low growl from behind.

Turning her head to look, Samira felt her body grow tense.

A dark blue wolf-type beast stood low to the ground, ears peaked dup, and its yellow eyes looking carefully at her. Moments pasted with neither of the two making a move.

The beast relaxed and turned its back to the girls. Samira sighed in relief, but soon let loose a load scream, as the demon flew back at her sudden noise.

Samira ran quickly, dodging the branches that stood in her way, determined to lose him, before she ran out of energy. Looking back, she noticed that the demon had either got tired of chasing her, or she had actually lost him. Not that she wanted to know which one it was…

She slowed down, and rested on a high mound of dirt and grass, that seemed to lead to another level. Sitting down, Samira pulled her knees up to her chest, letting her arms embrace them. She panted lightly, while waiting for her vision to clear.

"AHHH, WOAH!"

The yell came from the top of the mound. Samira looked up and bolted forward, just in time.

A girl sat rubbing her knees from the slight impact of the fall. She stood up, shaking her dark hair, before letting it fall just past her shoulder blades.

"Sorry…." The girl mumbled , before cursing under her breath.

Samira's eyes widened when she heard the other's voice. "Meghan?"

"Hmm" The girl looked up curiously, towards Samira, and let her mouth fall open. Both girls pointed at each other and screamed….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the two girls had confirmed their identified, they now walked together on a dirt road they came across earlier.

"So this is all a dream, right?" Samira was the first to spark conversation on this subject.

"I…I'm not sure." Meghan replied, looking around wearily.

"But, I mean, c'mon! This can't be real."

"Well, Lets say this is a dream, what _do_ you remember before you _fell asleep_?"

Samira looked up at the overly bight animated sky, and shrugged, "I don't know…we were going to watch an _inuYasha_ movie, right?"

"Yeah." Meghan looked at her friend closely, "But you don't remember nothing else?"

Samira turned her gaze to Meghan, " I already said no!… Why? What do you remember?"

"I… went upstairs, and the Tanner said something about this guy Kureno-"

"Who?" Samira asked cutting the other off.

"Let me finish, K?" Meghan looked impatiently at her friend before continuing." Well Tanner said that Kureno asked for us, while we were walking, and when I came back down…..You were laying on the floor….God I thought you were dead, or something. Anyways, I turn around, and here is this samari guy, who called himself, _**Kureno**_. Then his hand started to glow this green color, and here I am."

"….and you don't think that that, might have been a dream too?"

Meghan was quiet for a moment, thinking of Samira question. "No…I don't t. I mean…doesn't this all seem too real? Meghan commented loudly.

"Well, aren't dreams SUPPOSE to seem real!?"

Both girls glared hard at one another, until Meghan spoke, "If this were a dream, then why would we both be here, together?" She hissed.

Samira turned her head away stubbornly, "How bout we just find a town, or whatever the hell they have in this place."

"Fine." Meghan agreed, giving a small fake smile.

"You Know What I-" Samira stopped her rant abruptly, and Meghan followed her friend gaze behind herself, and froze. "You have got to be Ki- What the Hell Is That?!"

Samira looked at the demon infrount of them, "An old friend…RUN, NOW!" The girls ran forward, trying to get away.

Samira felt a sharp pain in her arm and fell to the ground. Above her stood the wolf demon, eyeing and snarling at it's prey. Samira! Eh!" Meghan yelled.

Samira saw a flash of red, and the demon seemed to evaporate, letting Samira let out the breath she held.

"You Okay?" A coarse voice asked.

Samira scrambled to her feet and torwards her friend, gripping Meghan's arm tightly.

"What?" Samira asked when she saw Meghan's shocked face. She turned around to where her friend was looking and gaped at the sight. A man stood before them, dressed in a red Kimono, his hair was streaked white, and a pair of dog ears sat on top of his head.

"Hey, you guys have clothes like Kagome." InuYasha stated.

The two girls stood petrified, cling to each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: It’s a New Day

_I own nothing related to InuYasha, and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi_

_**However the OC's Samira, Meghan, Kureno, and all the other villians I have yet to created belong to me...If you do copyright me I will have your site deleted, unless I have given you permission. OK? Are we all good now? **_

_**READ FIRST!::::Keep in mind this is a Prequel....that will probably become too long for me to call it that….**_

_**CHARACTER DATABASE (OC's)**_

**Samira: A dark beauty who loves her friend dearly, but is irritated at Meghan's need to fuel fights. First to be taken, and needs more proof to believe what is happening.**

**Meghan: The one who will surprise you with her blunt statements. Want's to stay and figure out why she and Samira are here. She has the most memories about how they got here, and their captor Kureno…..Where did he end up anyway….?**

**Kureno: Not much is known about this kidnapper, besides that he's the reason both girls transported here.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: It's a New Day**

**________________________________________________________________**

"So you guys are from _the present_?"

Meghan opened her mouth slowly, just wide enough for sound to escape. "The _present_??" Her brows wrinkled in confusion. "Yeah _the present_…You know…_The Present_!"

InuYasha raised his voice in desperation to get these strangers to understand.

"I think he means present _time_, Meghan." Samira whispered, relaxing slightly. She let her arms drop, only to have them wrap around herself, trying to calm down.

"...Tsk"

Both girls looked towards InuYasha, to find him starting down the trail.

"Wait!"

"Samira!" Samira ran after the half-breed, leaving her friend to catch up. "Where are you going? You were goina leave us there?!"

"Noo, I assumed you guys could fight demons alone." InuYasha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Of Course I wasn't gonna leave you there!" "Then why did you just walk off!"

Listen, you really should learn to shut up around people who could easily kill you."

Meghan walked behind in a daze. 'This world…How did Kureno do it?'

Her thoughts were broke when Samira grabbed her arm tightly. "Hmm…What?"

"So…you said this wasn't a dream, right"

"…Right." Meghan's answer sounded like she was trying to convince herself she was right.

"mmm" Samira had caught on to this, and decided to stay quiet, focusing on keeping a steady breath, feeling the eyes peering at her from the thick forest..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the end of the trail sat the market place of a village.

'Keades's Village' The thought traveled thought both girls heads as they looked around.

"Look, horses." Though this was a 5-year-old statement, Meghan had a good excuse. The fact that everything she saw registered 10x slower then normal, due to her recent _trip. _Samira winced slightly and turned away from the beasts.

"What? Have you never seen horses before?"

Samira's face became flushed, "Of course we have, BAKA!" InuYasha clenched his fist and glared at the girl.

"InuYasha!" The voice was easily recognized by everyone, as the woman bounded over.

Ears perked up, InuYasha became relived at the sight of his companion. Meghan caught a glimpse of this, before he put on a façade of annoyance. "Hey Kagome." He greeted.

Kagome stood in shock at the sight before her. The strangers looked at her as if awaiting an explanation.

Letting a much needed intake of breath in, Kagome spoke calmly, "Who are you?"

Samira opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her friend. "Meghan, and this is Samira." Meghan gestured towards the girl next to her.

InuYasha stared at Meghan in wonder. He thought she would be the one who would just stand back and watch. She surprised him once again when she stared determinedly, not breaking a sweat, "I think we need to talk."

It was hours later when Samira sat alone just outside the village.

Her knees were pulled up to her chest, arms draped around them lazily.

The sky was a swirl of pinks, oranges, and yellows. A few clouds moved slowly overhead, casting dim shadows.

She sat in a daze, taking in the days activities.

Cuts were cleaned, and bandaged earlier, leaving ,leavin Samira to occupy herself, as Meghan took it upon herself to explain the situation to everyone. It probably was better if she did it, since she remembered more then Samira did. It gave Samira time to think, and relax. She spent a few moments longer enjoying the silence, until someone sat down next to her.

"So?" Meghan looked up and sighed, "I don't know…they think that maybe…that we should travel with them."

Samira looked at her friend, a mixture of emotions going through her, "And what do you think about it?" "I think, that we should go…we might be able to find a way back."

"Yeah, but…-" Meghan gave Samira a small push, and laughed, "C'mon it always works out in the end with these things." Samira laughed and wrapped her arms around Meghan.

"Yeah. I mean being sucked in to an alternate universe happens all the time, right."

"They don't have all those mental institutions for nothing, now do they!"

They walked back to Keade's hut, together. Upon entering they were greeted by a group of people they had watched for years.

Samira stepped forward and smiled, "When are we leavin'?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey…have to…Leaving…" The faded voice sounded strained, and seems to have called out from a far distance. In truth this was just the effects of a long sleepless night, and a early morning wake up.

Both girls let out a small groan in protest, before turning away from the _evil_ noise that was desperately trying to wake them.

A few more voices could be heard now, all speaking in low mumbles. One was heard even in the dreamlike state the newcomers were still in,

"Leave em! They can stay here, and we'll find some information for them on our way….they'll just be in the way during fights anyhow…" The last part was said in a lower tone, yet loud enough for one of the girls to hear.

Meghan, still not fully awake yet, kicked forward hitting the sleeping woman next to her. The other awoke with a painful jolt in her thigh, and moved herself away from her friend, and shot a glare at her still form.

"Get Up!"

Green eyes fluttered open, glancing innocently around the hut, "You don't have to be so rude Samira." Meghan stated sweetly, ignoring the red faced girl who was steaming with rage, "Don't. Even. Start."

The brunette sat up fully crossing her legs, "We're going to go with you, you already offered…Besides, I'm sure we can find some sort of weapon to fight with."

The hanyou growled in frustration, before abruptly walking outside.

Miroku watched his friend leave, before turning to the newcomers, "You said that you had encountered a wolf demon on your way here. The wolfs around here are pretty weak, and you had trouble with it….just think about how much stronger the demons are further north. I hope you have considered this….Our travels are dangerous…."

The tension in the room grew as the awkward silence lingered. Kagome bent down in between both girls, "Miroku's right, have you thought about every possibility?"

Samira sat up and glanced at her friend, receiving a small nod in response, "We have." She stated in a small lingering voice. Kagome and Miroku nodded and stood, "We must be going soon, so please hurry."

Samira busied herself with folding the sleeping mats, and placing them in a pile.

"Wow, you're actually doing work I'm proud of you"

Samira replied with a small smile, "Shut up, I'm just proving I'm not as lazy as you are"

Meghan face turned to one of pure confusion, "Since when…Oh yeah now I remember," Meghan placed her hands together cheerfully," It was when….." Back to confusion, "….I forgot…"

A small smile was on Samira's face when she stood, "What would the world be like without you?" Meghan suddenly became very serious, "…..Which one, cause I'm starting to believe there could be millions."

The smile fell from the dark girls face, "This has changed everything, hasn't it?" Only a nod was the response. The straw door was pushed aside and Sango waved for them to come out.

Both girls complied.

Both girls silently praying….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Kurenos's P.O.V)

My body ached. The rough mountain terrain my mistress had chosen for her base was a human maze, even for those who had entered it numerous times. The demons who lived inside it's protection often built new barriers, making it meaningless to remember the constant changing pathways.

Many _unfortunate_ travelers have died here. It wasn't like those who didn't die from starvation, suicide, or the occasional demon slashing, survived anyhow. If they came across our fortress, Castle de Boum, they were killed an the spot….I made sure that task was always finished myself….

Castle de Boum was once occupied by a wealthy French aristocrat, cousin of the previous King.

The Great Demoness, my mistress, took care of him some years ago. The mortals of the closest village have gossiped that 'the fool had drunk himself to suicide, and demons now possessed the French castle'…..They were half right….

It had taken six days to navigate through the mountains, and my legs urged me to head straight to my chamber.

I felt the strong feeling of hate move through my veins as I entered the stone walls. The previous plan was that I was to meet a team of my soldiers, and _escort_ the two girls to De Boum. They never showed, leaving me without food or transportation.

My armor was now worn only as excess weight as I walked through the North Wing.

Again my conscious was begging to forget that I had to report to _her_, and relax and heal in the small luxury of my room. But I couldn't.

The large oak doors of the control room stood proudly in front of me. Preparing for the worst, I pushed the doors open, feeling my muscles tighten.

In the room my eyes immediately fell upon my head Samurai, who stood at the right of our mistress. Both looked at me sternly.

Now was as good as time as any to use put my favor with the mistress to good use, if that arrogant dog thought that he could win her over so easily in my absence, he was mistaken,

"Samurai Tanuko!" My voice was strained, but I prided myself at the authority it still held, "You were to lead my troops and meet me in Kyoto! They were to escort-"

"WHO!?"

The sharp feminine voice rang out, "Who were they to escort….you seems to be two people short, _Shogun_." The way my rank was said put this whole situation as a challenge, could I play her game?

"We were separated in the time loop, my Queen."

There was an eerie silence, before she broke the gaze, "Tanuko you are dismissed." The samurai gave me a look of victory as he left the room, making my blood boil.

"My patience is wearing thin, Kureno. This isn't your first failure. Now tell me…what am I to do without those two wenches in my possession, hmm?" I thought for a second on my answer, and ultimately decided on silence as the safest chose.

Her hardened gaze soften, and she took careful steps towards me. Her dark hair flowed behind her, as did her ivory dress. If it wasn't for the demon marking on her heart shaped face, yet they helped enlarge those cunning red eyes, she would have been easily mistaken for a goddess….of the plains maybe?

She stood so close to me that I could feel the body heat radiate onto me….and I could also smell the blood from her last prey on her hands.

"Stand my loyal servant."

My body responded faster then it took the command to register.

A small laugh escaped her mouth, as she circled me. Her delicate fingers lightly touching me….

"AHH"

Those _delicate _fingers had grabbed a fistful of my hair, and pulled me towards her,

"I have no room for failure in my court." Her nails grew longer, glowing the color of amethyst, and plunged themselves into my arm, "but my daughter seems to have a longing for you, and I would hate to hurt her in any way."

I grimaced at both the immense pain, and the mention of the young slut. She was good for bed, but nothing else.

"However," The warm blood trickled down my arm and onto the marble flooring. I could feel the poison pumping threw my veins, "If you continue to fail me I _will _kill you."

I was released from her grasp and my wounds disappeared, that is the power of my mistress, "Go. Rest…We have a long day ahead of us…"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry about the shortness…I'll make it up to you next time, I promise.**

**Well now we know more about Kureno at least, Right?**

**Send me some suggestions, K???**


End file.
